villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bob the Bulldog
Bob is the secondary antagonist of Oggy and Cockroaches. He an angry guard dog who lives next door to Oggy. If Oggy does anything that annoys him, he beats Oggy up. He usually doesn't appear as a villain, but he is a choleric and can't control his anger. He is a dark brown skinned bulldog with a gray belly, a large chin and a spiked leash (without a handle). He is obviously richer than Oggy, due to his gold statues in his garden and the fact he was about to buy the most expensive boxing gloves. He is also highly skilled in boxing. He usually lives his own life and doesn't care about Oggy at all, but when Oggy or the cockroaches mistakenly end up in his garden or house, he can be very rude and aggressive, beating them up (mostly off-screen, only with fighting sounds and cat-squealing). They even destroy his property many times, much to his anger. Oggy also provokes him very often. The cockroaches sometimes team up with him to hurt Oggy together. Main antagonist Bob is often just a minor character, but there are several episodes where he is the main antagonist. In these episodes, the cockroaches appear only as minor characters. ''Boxing Fever'' Due to the cockroaches' joke, Bob challenges Oggy to a boxing duel. Terrified Oggy has no idea how to box and begs Jack for help. They practice hard, but with no result. Meanwhile, self-confident Bob rests and watches the cats. However, when he sees Oggy beating two strong guys badly (they are actually hired by Jack), he becomes scared and practices all the night before the match. In the morning, he is tired and Oggy easily defeats him. Unfortunately, when Bob later learns the truth about Oggy's fight with two guys, he beats up both cats. ''Baby Boum'' It all begins when a stork drops a noisy baby in Oggy's garden. He doesn't want it at all and dumps it in Bob's garden. As the story begins, the stork keeps dropping babies at both houses. Oggy and Bob both try different methods of dumping the babies in the opponent's garden. Oggy keeps winning, as he builds up an impregnable fort around his house. Bob then uses his money to bride the stork, causing the army of storks full up Oggy's fort with numbers of babies. Roles in the movie Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie includes four stories from different ages. Although they are all focused at fight between Oggy and cockroaches, Bob has a big role in every story. *''Prehistoric story'' - Bob is a shaman of cat-eating dog tribes. He and his minions team up with Joey who helps them to catch Jack and Olivia. Eventually, Bob is defeated thanks Oggy's courage and ability to set up fire. *''Medieval story'' - Bob works a guard dog at Oggy I's castle, until he is hired by the cockroaches to kidnap Olivia and protect their castle before Oggy II and Jack. He doesn't do his job very well, as the cats give him a lute to entertain him while they are saving Olivia. When the cockroaches are defeated, they are locked in the cage and watched by Bob. *''Victorian story'' - Bob now appears as a commissar and rival of Sherlock Holmes (aka Jack) and his friend Dr. Watson (aka Oggy). He tries to solve the case of stealing Olivia's key and of a bomb before Sherlock will. Unfortunately, Joey blames Holmes for both thefts and Bob arrested him. He also chased them without a pause after Dr. Watson and Olivia save Sherlock from the prison. *''Star Wars story'' - Evil Darth Bob plans to destroy the whole planet by a laser beam. The only one who can stop him is Oggy. However, there are also Bob's henchmen, the cockroaches, there and they fight Oggy with lightsabers. While fighting, they all fall into the hole laser is going to be shot from. Desperate Joey begs Bob for help, as it was Bob who took care about Joey when he was a baby. Unfortunately, heartless Bob just laughs and sets off the laser beam, although it means he will kill Oggy and the cockroaches. Luckily, it doesn't work and when the beam hits Oggy and the trio, it destroys the whole spaceship instead of the planet. Trivia *He is based off Spike the Bulldog from Tom and Jerry. *His teeth and gum are entirely composed of metal. *Revealed in the movie, Bob can play the lute. *He has portraits of Elizabeth I, Henry VIII, Anne of Cleves and Catherine of Aragon on the walls of his house. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mute Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Guardians Category:Scapegoat Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Thugs Category:Dimwits Category:Wrathful Category:Revived Category:Envious Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fragmental Category:Anti-Villain Category:Psychics Category:Oppressors Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Torturer